Circuit switched communications networks, such as cellular communications systems, generally offer only one class of service which is used primarily for voice calls. In a cellular communications system, voice calls compete with data calls for the same limited number of channels available in a particular cell or access point to the network. Service providers therefore cannot justify pricing data calls differently than voice calls, and as a result, cellular communications systems have not been extensively utilized as data networks.
Packet-based communications networks, such as the Internet, can be used to transmit voice and data calls as well. Generally, packet-based communications networks offer only a single class of service for calls such that voice calls compete with data calls for the same limited number of channels available in a particular node or access point to the network. Similarly, service providers cannot justify pricing calls differently on packet-based communications networks.
Some service providers have sought to overcome the problem of single class service by deploying separate facilities to handle data calls on a reduced rate basis. For example, separate data facilities in a cellular communications system still can only reduce the cost of data calls to the extent that the capital investment for such facilities is lower than the cellular communications systems used for voice calls. Consequently, in existing cellular communications systems, the demand for voice call service sets the price that a carrier will rationally charge for competing data call service.
In many types of communications networks and systems, an important aspect to these networks and systems is the quality of the communications service provided to a subscriber. “Quality of Service” or “QoS” is defined as the measure of communications service quality to a subscriber. QoS can be measured with one or more quantifiable characteristics, such as transmission rates, bandwidth, delay, and error rates. For example, if a subscriber is using the communications network for a call and the call is suddenly interrupted, the subscriber may want to know why the call was interrupted and when continued service can be expected. Utilizing QoS-defined measurements, a service provider can quantify improvements in communications services for subscribers. Nevertheless, in switched and packet-based communications networks, there is a need for improved quality of service (QoS).
In many switched and packet-based communications networks, logic for handling or managing incoming and outgoing calls may create situations where subscribers may be dropped from calls when the network or system handles multiple calls. In some instances, the subscriber may be unaware of a reason for the dropped call, thus causing the subscriber to blame the service provider. Resulting service calls from subscribers to the service provider are time consuming and expensive. Therefore, there is a need for improved call management logic in switched and packet-based communications networks. There is a further need for improved wireless voice and data applications operating on switched and packet-based communications networks.
Moreover, conventional switched and packet-based communications networks cannot handle notification of multiple remote users desiring broadcast and emergency services. For example, in an emergency situation in which multiple subscribers attempt to place calls, conventional communications networks cannot notify multiple remote users such as emergency personnel needing to respond to the emergency situation. Therefore, a need exists for improved broadcast and emergency services operating on in switched and packet-based communications networks.